Don't Go Breaking My Heart
Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee is featured in Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Finn and Rachel while practicing for the duet competition. Finn plays the drums at the beginning and then goes on to sing with Rachel. Finn and Rachel realize they would win the Duets competition with this song, but ultimately decide against singing it, hoping that the newest member of New Directions, Sam, will get a confidence boost and stay in Glee Club (which he does), if he wins instead of them. Instead, they sing With You I'm Born Again to throw away their chances of the competition and instead leave the duets competition for Sam and Quinn to win. Lyrics Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I couldn't if I tried Finn: Oh, honey if I get restless Rachel: Baby you're not that kind Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: You take the weight off of me Finn: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door Rachel: Ooh I gave you my key Finn and Rachel: Ooh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: When I was down Rachel: I was your clown Finn and Rachel: Ooh ooh Nobody knows it Finn: Right from the start Rachel: I gave you my heart Ohhhhhhh oh I gave you my heart Finn: So don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Finn: And nobody told us Rachel: 'Cause nobody showed us Finn: And now it's up to us babe Rachel: Ooh, I think we can make it Finn: So don't misunderstand me Rachel: You put the light in my life Finn: ''' Oh, you put the sparks to the flame '''Rachel: I've got your heart in my sights Finn and Rachel: Ohh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: But, when I was down Rachel: I was your clown. Finn and Rachel: Ohh Ohh Nobody knows it Finn: Right from the start Rachel: I gave you my heart. Finn and Rachel: Ohhhhh oh Rachel: I gave you my heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Oooh Ohh Rachel: I gave you my heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart Rachel: Don't go breaking my Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my heart Rachel: Don't go breaking my I won't go breaking your heart Finn: Don't go breaking my Finn and Rachel: Don't go breaking my heart Oooh Ooooh Yeah Gallery 2-4-finn-and-rachel.png Glee204-00166.jpg S2E4 Don't go Breaking my Heart.jpg tumblr labt7jOLt61qbz915o1 500.png tumblr led95j2o5v1qfv59lo1 500.png Tumblr llpcilIjXV1qci8h8.gif Finn gifxxxxxx.gif DGBMHFinn.jpg DGBMHRachel.jpg Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjo82FWsV1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Don't go breaking my heart season 2.jpg don't go breaking my heart.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Love Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two